Bouncer
by ProjectDelta
Summary: Big Daddies. Some of the only things that kept Rapture together after the civil war. Follow one Big Daddy from beginning to end. Now Rated 'M' for gore. Chapter 3 is now done.
1. Chapter One: The Rise of Stan

Chapter 1

The Rise of Stan

"Enlist now", read the posters that had been recently posted around Rapture's lighted halls. The posters sporting the 'Ryan Industries' logo promised a high place in Rapture, guarding a 'certain group of people'. The poster also claimed that joining was completely safe, and the only requirements were to be of an open mind.

Stan Baltimore, a portly, yet wealthy American businessman with raven black hair had seen these posters, and became instantly intrigued. Stan had a lust for power, ever since he had started his business up in America. Sadly, Stan's business plummeted into the ground after countless law suits. Seeking new business opportunities, Stan stumbled upon Rapture, and gladly accepted the invitation into this miracle of a city.

Stan headed down to the office of Dr. Yi Suchong. Suchong had once worked for a man by the name of Frank Fontaine. After Fontaine died, Suchong was employed by Ryan Industries, yet nobody had any clue what he was working on.

Stan grinned as he headed down to Suchong's office. The promise of great power was enough to interest him. He entered the office. "Ah, and what might you be looking for today?" asked a Chinese man with circle-framed, sitting in a chair behind a desk.

"I'm here," chuckled Stan, "For the position."

"Ah, I see, you're here for the Big Daddy project." inquired the man Stan figured as Suchong.

"The Big… What? What's this you're talking about?" asked Stan, obviously clueless.

"Oh, codenames and such." stated Suchong, as Stan gained a more confident look. Suchong stood out of his chair and headed towards some type of liquid-dispensing machine. "Care for a drink?" he asked, as he pulled a lever that let some liquid that looked like coffee into a cup.

"I don't see why not." replied Stan, reaching for the cup. Stan took a swift gulp of the liquid, and quickly realized that this was not coffee. Instead of the warm embrace that he expected, it was incredibly cold. The edges of his vision began blurring to black. Over Stan's loud curses at Suchong, he could hear Suchong mumbling something into what Stan recognized as an "Accu-Vox Personal Voice Recorder". Stan's sight began to reduce to a black void with small holes of vision. Soon enough, Stan blacked out.

**Author's Notes**

** Hope you've enjoyed what I have so far, I'll try to update soon. I know this was a moderately short chapter, but trust me, once I really get into it, chapters will be much longer. Anyhow, a comment on what you liked/disliked really helps me. Thanks.**

**Also, some of you might disagree with Suchong being alive. Since the drill that has screwed Suchong to a table is detachable, some of you might deduce that Subject Delta killed him. That's what I figure. Yet, Suchong's corpse looks fresh when Jack sees it. This could mean a number of things. Suchong could have been killed by a regular Bouncer, and the parts of that Bouncer were salvaged, or even if Delta did it, Suchong could have created more Big Daddies before Delta killed him. Thanks again for your time, and goodbye.**


	2. Chapter Two: The Birth of a Bouncer

Chapter 2

The Birth of a Bouncer

Stan began to come to. He opened his eyes, yet he couldn't see for a couple of seconds. When his vision flickered in, he was astonished at what he saw. He couldn't believe his eyes. _'This isn't my body'_, he kept thinking. He began to scream out for help, but all he could let out were muffled moans. Looking down at his hands, he let out more muffled moans, noticing that one of his hands had been replaced by a large drill.

He searched his surroundings after the shock of his new state settled. It looked as if he was in some type of factory. Diving suits lined the walls. Suchong approached him with a smirk on his face. "Ah, subject Five-Five-Four, you have come to!" Suchong exclaimed in a slightly surprised and slightly happy tone. "You've been… gone… for such a long time. Rapture has changed, as you'll soon see."

_'Changed?'_ Stan wondered to himself, _'What does he mean by changed?'_ Stan thought back to the last thing he remembered. Suchong's office, the strange liquid, and Big Daddies. _'Big Daddy..? Could this be what I have become? Is this monster of a former me a "Big Daddy"?'_

"Come with me, and I can clear some things up for you," stated Suchong. Stan had no choice but to comply. What could have he done? Everything had become so alien to him. It seemed like only moments ago, he had been human. Yet he wondered, was he still human? While following Suchong down corridors, he attempted to remove what he suspected to be a helmet of some type that was on his head. As he grunted, trying to remove his helmet, Suchong looked back at him and said, "Don't even bother, your body and organs have been grafted to the suit."

Suchong led Stan to what used to be a museum. Suchong referred to it as a 'Big Daddy Training Ground'. When they entered the ex-museum, Stan noticed things that he wouldn't have noticed before. For example, a small pipe leaking in the distance, a small spider moving slightly across its web, or even the sounds of a little girl screaming in a very far away place. This last detail caught his attention. The words "Mr. Bubbles" were screaming inside his head. A throbbing pain overcame him. He began to swing his drill around, losing all control. Suchong ran for cover, knowing exactly what was going on.

Stan let out loud moans as the light in his helmet switched from a dull yellow to a blood-red. He turned his drill on subconsciously, swinging it in every direction, taking out walls in his wake of chaos. The screaming dulled, and eventually went away altogether. Stan felt loss for something that he hadn't even known; feeling depressed for moments, and then almost completely forgot about the whole experience as his helmet light changed back to yellow.

"That," Suchong started, "Was a Little Sister. Once a harmless little girl, turned into an ADAM harvesting, flesh eating monster. Her Big Daddy is most likely dead, along with herself."

_'What could possibly kill one of us? A normal man, I know, can't take on an armor-clad beast with a drill. Or… or could he?' _

"Rapture's gone to Hell, Five-Five-Four. Countless have already stated this, but you should be informed on what has happened. There are few 'Humans' left in Rapture, and only a portion of the remaining humans are even remotely sane. The majority of the population is grotesquely deformed humans that abused Plasmids and Tonics to large extremities. After splicing so much, it takes large quantities of ADAM to keep one sane, and most didn't have the ADAM to trade for their sanity. All of these 'people', if you will, have unique abilities. Some not so noticeable, such as amazing strength, and some more so, with the ability to teleport from place to place. You, Five-Five-Four, are a Big Daddy. The top of the food chain in the current Rapture. Your job is to protect Little Sisters while they harvest ADAM from corpses, along with maintenance of Rapture. 'Splicers', as they're known as, **will** try to take advantage of Little Sisters while they harvest ADAM, to harvest _their _ADAM. When this occurs, your job is to protect the Little Sister." Suchong explained, and then pointed to what looked like a circular vent. "And that is where you will find a Little Sister. Go ahead. Knock on it.

Stan walked towards the vent, and banged on it with his fist. He could see glowing eyes begin to appear and come closer to him through the vent. A soft, girlish voice spoke out of the vent. "Mr. Bubbles?" asked the glowing pair of eyes. A little girl emerged out of the hole, wearing a partially torn dress, looking up at Stan with her glowing yellow eyes. Her pale skin seemed to shine in the dimly lit museum.

"Follow her, Five-Five-Four. Do not let her fail. If she fails, you are most likely to be next. Good luck to the two of you." said Suchong as he walked away into the darkness. Being of his creation, Big Daddies meant quite a bit to the Doctor, always wishing them the best, even though a good number of them had been convicts.

"Come on Mr. B! Angels don't wait for slow-pokes." said the Little Sister, already at least ten feet ahead of Stan.

**Author Notes: **

** Slightly longer than my last chapter, yet still not as long as I'd prefer. Anyways, I plan to update sometime after Monday. Thanks for commenting and such, if you did. Any questions? I'll answer them. Thanks.**


	3. Chapter Three: ADAM's Addictions

Chapter 3

ADAM's addictions

**Author's notes: **

**This Chapter is where I feel I'm getting too graphic for a 'T' level. Due to that, I'm changing the story rating from 'T' to 'M'.**

Splicers. What were once Rapture's finest reduced to mindless, deformed scavengers. The addiction to ADAM could have possibly been one of the only things that kept them from losing the last shred of sanity they possessed. Splicers would go to abnormal lengths to get their hands on the smallest bit of ADAM. This usually meant dealing with Big Daddies.

A Splicer duo waited around a corner impatiently, both sporting brown vests with bloodstained white undershirts and torn dress pants. Their deformed faces were covered, one with bandages, the other with an owl-shaped masquerade ball mask.

"Oi, when do ya s'pose we'll see some action 'round this joint?" The bandaged Splicer asked in some kind of slurred Italian accent. The other Splicer looked up at the giant fossilized sea creature that hung above them, snapping his fingers occasionally. Every snap produced small blue sparks, no doubt from the splicing he had taken part in.

"'Ow am I gonna know? I prefer the silence, anyways. Them Big Daddies is bad news, if ya ask me." The Splicer in the mask stated, who obviously had succumbed to less splicing, regardless of the volts of electricity pulsing through his veins.

Just as the bandaged Splicer was about to state something about Little Sisters being their only source of ADAM, the clanging of metal off in the distance began to be heard, followed by the careless humming of a little girl.

"Well lookit, 'ere's what you asked for." The Splicer in the mask growled. The Little Sister was the first to progress down the hallway. (To spare time and such, the Splicer with the mask will be referred to as "Splicer #1, the Bandaged Splicer will be referred to as "Splicer #2.) Splicer #1 reached for his weapon of choice, a crowbar, which he could send electric pulses through. Splicer #2 already had his lead pipe in hand, ready for the terror that followed the seemingly harmless little girl.

Splicer #2 grabbed for the Little Sister, causing her to let out a shrill, inhuman scream. He began to try to choke her with his crowbar, holding her a couple of feet off the ground. Meanwhile, Stan only had seconds to react. He dashed at Splicer #2 and hit him head on with his shoulder, causing him to drop the Little Sister and fly several feet away.

Splicer #1 ran towards Stan with his back turned, hitting him over the back of the head with his lead pipe, surprisingly leaving a dent. The lead pipe sent a shock of electricity through Stan's body, rendering him immobile for a few seconds, while Splicer #1 began to wail on him. After about three seconds, Splicer #1 started to run away from Stan, as the electricity began to wear off. When Stan recovered, he drove his drill into Splicer #1's leg, and turned it on. Blood splattered onto Stan's drill, Stan enjoying every second of Splicer #1's screams of pain.

Splicer #2 lay in a corner unconscious, but was certainly not dead. When Splicer #2 began to come to, the first thing he could comprehend was his partner's pleading for help, followed by some barely audible comment coming from the Little Sister. When his sight faded in, Stan was reaching for Splicer #1's head with his hand.

Splicer #2 stood, his footing being as awkward as a newborn deer's. He began to hobble over to his partner, but he had been too late. Stan already had his drill removed from his companion's leg, and had his head in his other hand. Stan began crushing Splicer #1's head, hardly using any strength at all. Splicer #2 froze in fear, watching his friend die right before his eyes. His screams became inaudible over the loud crunching of his skull.

Splicer #1 began losing his grip on life. His vision was blurred; his perception on sound was dull. He felt a plate in his skull smash into his flesh, the other end of it possibly hitting some part of his brain. He was unable to move, scream, or do anything to possibly help himself. Watching his last moments go by, he felt the Big Daddy throw him into his partner. His brain unable to comprehend the fast motions around him, it seemed like everything around him was going in slow-motion.

Splicer #2 watched in horror as the his mangled friend sped towards him through the air. When he hit, the impact knocked Splicer #2 into the wall behind him, causing him to lose his breath. Splicer #2 quickly regained his regular breathing patterns due to the adrenaline coursing through his veins.

He looked up and was startled at the giant bodyguard hovering above him. He struggled onto his feet, pushing his companion's dead body off of him and barely dodged a punch that had the power to kill. When he regained his footing again, he immediately began dashing under the giant prehistoric fish. The Splicer glanced over his shoulder at the lumbering giant behind him, causing him to trip over his own feet. He stumbled onto his hands and feet, doing some sort of panicked backwards crabwalk.

Stan drew closer and could see the tears begin to flow in his opponent's eyes. He plucked the Splicer off the ground by his torso and stared directly at his face. The Splicer began to squirm, so Stan squeezed him and caused parts of his ribcage to snap. Stan grew bored, and threw the Splicer into the ground, which caused dust to fly up and created a small crater where the Splicer hit.

Stan walked towards his Little Sister, feeling pride with the deaths of his first two enemies. When he made it back to his Little Sister, she was busily whistling away at a tune that sounded like 'Fara Jacka'. "Mr. Bubbles", she yelled, "You're O.K.!" She ran up to him and hugged his leg. When she let go of his monstrous leg, she grabbed onto his hand and the pair walked off to the other end of the skeleton above them.

"I love you, Mr. B." She said softly, as the two walked past the dead Splicers.

Splicer #2 played possum as the duo walked past him. Smart enough not to try to deal with the Big Daddy, he stayed still and tried to make his breathing as unnoticeable as possible. When they left, he stayed on the ground, mourning the death of his partner when he saw something in the distance. He stood up and stumbled towards it, drooling over what he had found.

When he caught the Little Sister, she must have dropped it. _'How foolish'_, he thought,_ 'She dropped it.' _He reached towards it and grabbed onto the shiny handle. He gazed into the container, chock full of ADAM. It was an ADAM extracting needle.

He injected the needle into the most visible vein in his wrist he could find and pushed every last drop of ADAM into his arm. The ADAM was too much for him. He began writhing around on the ground, screaming. His yells seemed to echo within themselves, and began to change to something that was deeper than his own voice. His muscles expanded and his deformities began to multiply and intensify. His head began to grow a little larger too, causing his bandages to tear off. All of his broken bones were mended by ADAM, all of his cuts and bruises seemed to disappear, too.

He was over ten years of his time, the first Brute Splicer. His clothes barely held onto his new body. He jumped onto the ceiling, and began speeding past Stan towards the nearest Bathysphere. He smashed the Control Panel near the lever of it, and set it to go to Fort Frolic.


End file.
